


Taking the Liberty

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Triple Drabble, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: F.R.I.D.A.Y. was different.
Relationships: F.R.I.D.A.Y./Pepper Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Taking the Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Pepper had always thought of the house being so connected as a reflection of some of Tony's neuroses--that was, until everyone else ended up as connected as he had been ten years ago. Now, it was just a part of life that the espresso machine told FRIDAY to order more when it was out and that her shower automatically heated just to the temperature she liked in the morning and a different temp after her workout. J.A.R.V.I.S. had been as much a necessity to Tony as she was, but he'd never felt like a part of Pepper. 

FRIDAY was different. 

As Pepper sank into the bath the soft sound of bubbles gently popping filled her mind with an approaching calm. She lifted her hand, letting the water slide down her fingertips before she reached for her vibrator and fitted the silicone ring over her index finger. 

"I've taken the liberty of adjusting your program, ma'am," FRIDAY said, lowering the lights and introducing a slight, calming green hue. It was exactly what Pepper needed. 

"Wow, okay.," Pepper murmured. She hadn't really thought about the vibrator being connected, but Tony had made it. As she pressed it to her clit, the undulations were soft--a pattern she hadn't known the device could even do. 

She closed her eyes and sank further into the water. There was nothing Pepper had to do, to think about. Her body relaxed into the rhythm of the vibrations, and when she needed them to change, they did. It was like FRIDAY had studied each time and created the perfect combination, leading Pepper to a soft climax that broke over her and left her feeling sated. 

"Thank you, FRIDAY"

"My pleasure, ma'am."

Pepper could have sworn she heard satisfaction in FRIDAY's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta.


End file.
